Trick or Treat
by Mitsui-san
Summary: Konoha jamás había festejado el Halloween y siendo la primera vez, el albino estaba emocionado con los disfraces y los dulces, pero mucho mejor que eso, era compartir la noche junto con aquella chica peliazul. [One-shot/AU] [KonoEne e insinuación de otras parejas.]


_**¡Dulce o Truco! :DD**_

_Ah, esperen... aquí no se festeja eso En fin! Hola a todos~ vengo a traerles un nuevo one-shot KonoEne -w-_

_También aprovecho para darles una mala noticia: Mi computadora murió hace un par de días :c se la han llevado a reparar, pero no estoy segura de cuando esté lista. El problema es que no se sabe si se podrán salvar los archivos de la memoria, en caso de que no, estoy volviendo a reescribir el capítulo 7 de "En Busca de la Luz" sin el mismo resultado ;3; el punto es, que posiblemente me atrase con la continuación ;u;_

_Espero me perdonen y haré todo lo posible por actualizar el fanfic :'3_

_Consideren este one-shot como una compensación uwu y pues espero les guste!~_

_One-shot dedicado a la linda Aki (**BrokeenYouth**)_

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong><em><strong><em><strong><strong><em>Disclaimer: <em>****_**_****___Kagerou Project/Mekakucity Actors ______no me pertenece. Todos los derechos de autor van para su creador___****_**__** Jin (Shizen no Teki-P)**__**_****_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Trick or Treat<em> (One-shot)** by Mitsui Neko

.

.

.

Shintaro no era alguien que saliera a festejar y mucho menos en aquellas fechas, pero desde que se había hecho de amigos, su vida se vino de cabeza, obligado a convertirse en alguien "sociable".

Esa tarde del 31 de octubre, Shintaro tenía una salida en la noche con sus amigos. Harían algo que él no hacía desde los ocho años. Saldrían a pedir dulces.

La idea era ridícula, pero había una razón para eso y tenía que ver con la persona que iría a verlo a su casa en unos minutos, aquel que se hacía llamar su mejor amigo y al que tendría que cuidar durante la salida, Konoha.

No es que el peliblanco de ojos magentas fuera un niño que necesitara cuidado, pero había una verdad y es que Konoha jamás tuvo una niñez. Desde pequeño, sus padres -gente rica y de negocio- siempre le presionaron para que el joven llenara todas las expectativas de un hijo perfecto. El salir a pedir dulces en un día de Halloween era algo que se consideraba ridículo en la casa de los Kokonose y no se festejaba.

Cuando el grupo de amigos de Konoha se enteró de ello, rápidamente planearon aquel paseo y nadie estaba más emocionado que él. Konoha que siempre se mostraba serio e inexpresivo, cuando pasaba tiempo con sus amigos demostraba una inocencia pura de un niño y aquello era algo tierno y conmovedor de ver.

—¿Y los dulces? -fue lo primero que Konoha preguntó cuándo Shintaro le abrió la puerta de su casa.

—Los dulces los consigues pidiéndolos de casa en casa y para eso debes estar disfrazado. -miró a su amigo- ¿dónde está tu disfraz?

—No tengo ninguno. Le pregunte a Kido-san y ella me dijo que tú te encargarías.

—¿Qué? ¿Y ahora me lo dicen? -el de cabellos azabaches suspiró con fastidio- Supongo que no tengo opción. Ven.

Shintaro buscó entre sus ropas alguna que le quedara a Konoha y encontró una camisa y un pantalón blanco que le dio al chico para que usara. Mientras este se cambiaba en su cuarto, fue donde el baño a buscar unas vendas y cuando Konoha ya estaba vestido se las colocó.

—Listo, ahora eres una momia.

Konoha se observó en el espejo. Que él supiera las momias no eran así. Más parecía un chico de hospital vendado, pero Shintaro era muy listo, así que él sabía lo que hacía.

—Chicos ¿ya están listos? -la puerta de la habitación se abrió y por esta entró Momo. La rubia iba disfrazada de bruja. El disfraz consistía en un vestido negro con detalles en naranja. La parte de arriba parecía un corse y la parte de abajo una falda corta de tablones. Sus medias eran igual naranjas con rayas negras y traía puesto su sombrero puntiagudo al igual que su escoba en mano.

—¿Iras vestida así, Momo? ¿No crees que llamaras mucho la atención? -le espetó su hermano mayor.

—Es Halloween, onii-chan. Es normal llamar la atención, además este disfraz lo hizo la senpai especialmente por mí. -dijo Momo con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

—Ya veo. Kido se toma el tiempo para hacerte un disfraz a ti, pero me encarga conseguirle uno a Konoha.

—Por cierto... ¿Y tu disfraz, onii-chan?

—No tengo ninguno. -Shintaro sonrió de lado- supongo que no podré ir con ustedes.

-Nada de eso~ -Momo sacó de la nada una capa de vampiro y unos colmillos falsos- me tome la molestia de ir a la tienda de disfraces y comprarte uno.

-Joder, Momo. -el segundo suspiro de fastidio de ese día. Shintaro tomó de la capa y los colmillos y se cambió mientras los otros dos jóvenes esperaban abajo.

Una vez listos, los hermanos Kisaragi y el hijo único de los Kokonose salieron juntos a verse con el resto de su grupo de amistades.

La ciudad era morada y naranja por todas partes. Los árboles dejaban caer sus hojas por la llegada del otoño y se sentía una fría, pero agradable ventisca que hacia volar dichas hojas.

Cerca del colegio se encontraron con sus otros amigos. La primera era la senpai de Momo, Kido Tsubomi. Una linda peliverde que iba vestida de caperucita roja y el segundo, que de hecho era novio de la chica, era Kano Shuuya el cual iba disfrazado de hombre lobo.

—Hasta que al fin llegan. Creímos que tendríamos que empezar sin ustedes. -dijo Kano mientras ponía una mano alrededor de la cintura de su novia y esta se separaba de él.

—Lamentamos la tardanza, es que tuve que conseguirle un disfraz a Konoha, ya que ALGUIEN me lo encargó sin preguntarme. -Shintaro lanzó una mirada incriminatoria a Kido, pero esta ni se inmutó.

—¡Senpai! -exclamó Momo corriendo donde a la peliverde, de la cual se abrazó de uno de sus brazos.

—Momo, te ha quedado bien el disfraz. -comentó aquella a la que todos llamaban "danchou".

—Eso es porque tú lo hiciste. -contestó Momo, abrazándose con más fuerza de la más alta, la cual ruborizaba levemente.

—Son este tipo de cosas lo que hace que valga la pena seguir viviendo. -dijo Kano de pronto, sin apartar la mirada de las dos chicas.

—Hey, pervertido. Ella es mi hermana. -le reclamó el chico vampiro.

—No es culpa mía. Dile a tu hermana que deje de acosar a mi novia. -se quejó el de disfraz de lobo.

Ahí estaban Kano y Shintaro empezando a discutir como siempre. Konoha y las chicas solamente observaban, con miedo a que estos se agarraran a golpes, pero Seto llegó a tiempo a detenerlos. Siendo más alto que los otros dos le fue sencillo poner orden.

Seto había venido vestido del monstruo de Frankenstein y su acompañante, la adorable Mary, había ido disfrazada como una novia fantasma, con el vestido blanco y el velo incluido.

—¿Tan temprano y ya están peleando? Ustedes dos no tienen remedio. -reprendía Seto a ambos chicos.

—Está bien, los regaños no son necesarios. -Shintaro soltó su tercer suspiro de molestia de esa noche.

—En fin... ¿Quiénes faltan? -preguntó Seto volviendo a su sonrisa gentil de siempre.

—Pues Ayano no podrá venir ya que está enferma. -contestó Kido.

—¿Enferma? ¿Qué es lo que tiene? -Le interrogó el de cabellos azabaches.

—Solo tiene un poco de gripe, nada de que preocuparse. Iremos a verla cuando pasemos a pedir dulces. -dijo la peliverde con tranquilidad- también faltan Hibiya y Hiyori.

—Y también Ene-chan. -agregó Momo- aunque ella dijo que pasáramos a verla a su casa porque su abuela no la deja salir sola.

—¿Quién es Ene? -preguntó Konoha con curiosidad.

—Oh, es verdad, tú no conoces a Ene-chan aun.

—Es una amiga. -respondió Mary a la duda del peliblanco- Es muy amistosa. Seguro se llevaran bien.

—Siempre que no le parezca muy habladora y molesta como a mí. -dijo Shintaro.

—A mí me agrada. -comentó Kano.

—Te agrada porque ambos son igual de bromistas y les encanta armar relajo. -Kido no pudo decir nada más cierto- Como sea, empecemos a pedir dulces.

—¡Dulces! -exclamó el albino con emoción, haciendo reír a sus amistades.

Ciertamente, al ser Halloween se veía a muchas personas disfrazadas, desde niños hasta gente más adulta, pero el grupo de adolescentes pidiendo dulces destacaba como una manzana roja entre verdes.

—De nos dulces. -dijo Konoha a la mujer que abrió la puerta de la primera casa que habían ido.

—No, Konoha. Se dice "Dulce o Truco". -intentaba explicarle Shintaro pacientemente.

—Ah, entonces dulce o truco... por favor señora, de nos dulces. Eso de truco no suena apetitoso.

La mujer rió enternecida y repartió unos cuantos dulces a todos los adolescentes.

—¿Pero qué es esto? -preguntó Shintaro al sacar un dulce que tenía forma de botella y estaba en una envoltura roja con blanco en una obvia referencia a una botella de coca cola.

—Eso es un dulce sabor soda. -dijo Momo.

—¿Hay dulces sabor soda? -el pelinegro desenvolvió el dulce algo incrédulo con lo que su hermana había dicho y lo metió a su boca- Oh santo cielo... -la expresión del chico cambió- ¡Si sabe a soda! ¡Es como la gloria en un dulce!

Eso había bastado para que Shintaro se acoplara al ambiente y se emocionara a seguir pidiendo dulces.

Pasaron por unas cuatro casas más cuando dos personas se les unieron a su grupo. La primera era una niña de cabello negro peinado en dos coletas bajas, disfrazada como una diablilla pero en rosa y el segundo, un niño de cabello castaño, estaba disfrazado como un angelito en azul; el niño cargaba con su bolsa de dulces y con la de la niña también. Era obvio que ella lo traía como su perrito.

—¡Konoha-sama! -gritó la niña de rosa mientras se colgaba del brazo del peliblanco- ¡Te ves tan lindo de momia!~~

—Hola, Hiyori-chan. Tú igual te ves linda de diablilla. -dijo Konoha con amabilidad, a lo que la menor sonrojaba intensamente.

—Hi-Hibiya... te ves bien. -decía Kano intentando no reírse.

—Cierra la boca. Ya sé que me veo ridículo. -Hibiya dejo caer las bolsas de dulces y giró su mirada para notar a una rubia que no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

—¡Hibiya, te ves tan tierno! -exclamó Momo con ojos brillosos.

—¡A-anciana! ¡¿Por qué estas vestida así?! -reclamó el menor con un notable enojo y un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

—¿Qué pasa con mi disfraz? ¿No te gusta? -preguntó la bruja haciendo un mohín.

—Yo creo que te ves linda, Momo-sama. -dijo Hiyori sin soltarse del brazo de Konoha.

—Gracias, Hiyori-chan. ¿Ves? Ella si sabe apreciar un lindo disfraz cuando lo ve. -se dirigía a Hibiya. El menor simplemente rodo los ojos.

El grupo de jóvenes siguió su camino en busca de dulces, hasta que llegaron a la casa de los Tateyama. La persona que abrió la puerta -y desearon que no hubiese sido él- fue Kenjirou Tateyama, quien había tocado ser el maestro de todo el grupo, excepto de Hiyori y Hibiya.

—Oh, pero miren nada más, mis alumnos y mis ex alumnos saliendo a pedir dulces. Que tiernos. -dijo con burla el hombre de anteojos.

—Solo de nos los dulces. -decía un Shintaro avergonzado.

—Querido ¿a quienes estas fastidiando? -Ayaka Tateyama, era la esposa de Kenjirou. Una mujer dulce y amable, que al ver a los adolescentes rápidamente los reconoció como las amistades de su hija- ¡Ayano! ¡Tus amigos ya vinieron!

No tardó en que Ayano apareciera. La chica estaba enferma de gripe, por lo que tenía la piel algo pálida, su nariz y ojos rojos e irritados y se traía una manta roja con la que se cubría debido al fresco de esa noche y una caja de pañuelos por los estornudos. Fuera de esos detalles, la joven pelicastaña estaba bien, pues sonrió con ternura al ver a todos sus amigos disfrazados.

—Hola, chicos. Todos se ven increíbles. -dijo con sinceridad- me hubiese gustado salir con ustedes.

—N-no te preocupes, Ayano. Tienes que descansar para recuperarte. -le aconsejó Shintaro notándose preocupado por su compañera de clases.

—Da nos dulces. -interrumpió Konoha.

—Ya te dije que se dice "Dulce o Truco" ¡y no interrumpas!

—Calmados todos. Aquí tengo los dulces, Konoha-kun. -Ayano sacó un traste hondo lleno de dulces y empezó a entregar uno a cada uno de sus amigos- Espera, falta alguien... ¿Dónde esta Ene-chan?

—¿Quién es Ene? -preguntó el despistado peliblanco.

—Ya te dijimos que es una amiga. -aclaraba Momo.

—Iremos a verla a su casa ahora. -contestó Kido.

—Oh, en ese caso, mandenle mis saludos cuando la vean. -Ayano soltó un fuerte estornudo.

—Salud. -Shintaro quiso acercarse a su amiga pelicastaña, pero en seguida notó la sonrisa burlona de Momo y Kano, lo cual provoco que se sonrojara y tapara su rostro con su capa de vampiro.

—Gracias, Shintaro-kun. Creo que es mejor que regrese a la cama. Cuídense todos.

—Adiós, Ayano onee-chan. Recupérate. -se despidió Kano, al igual que el resto.

Aunque Kido había decidido que todos irían directo a ver a Ene a su casa, tuvieron que detenerse en varias ocasiones por Konoha que insistía con conseguir más dulces, pues ya se había comido los primeros que tenía y ahora solo comía una paleta en forma de calabaza.

—¿Ya tienes suficientes dulces? -preguntó Seto al albino.

—Por ahora.

—Bien, ahora vamos por Ene que ya me envío varios mensajes preguntando en donde estamos. -indicó Shintaro.

—¿Quién es Ene?

—Ahora la conocerás, amigo. -Kano le palmeó la espalda a Konoha y llegaron a la casa de la chica.

Al tocar, la persona quien abrió era una simpática anciana la cual sonrió al ver a los jóvenes. Antes de que Konoha pudiera exigir sus dulces, fue callado por Shintaro el cual le tapó la boca con su mano.

—Hasta que al fin llegan. -bajando por los escaleras estaba una linda chica de cabellos y ojos azules, la cual iba disfrazada de una gatita- veo que empezaron a pedir dulces sin mí.

—Lamentamos eso, Ene, pero aquí tengo algunas cosas para hacerle "truco" a las casas que no nos dieron dulces. -Kano enseñó que en la mochila que traía habían globos de pintura y papel higiénico.

—¡Shhhh! Idiota, no enseñes eso enfrente de mi abuela. -la peliazul tapó la boca de su amigo con las patas de gato que traía puestas. De pronto su mirada se centró en el alto chico albino lleno de vendas, el cual parecía que le miraba maravillado- creo que tú y yo no nos conocemos. Me llamo Takane Enomoto, pero todos me dicen Ene. -ofreció su pata (mano) al albino.

—¿Tú eres Ene? -la paleta que llevaba en su boca se cayó al hacer esa pregunta. La chica sonrió y asintió- M-me llamo Konoha, Kokonose Konoha. -tomó la mano de la peliazul.

—Un gusto conocerte, Konoha. Ahora si no les importa... -sacó otra paleta y se la entregó al alto peliblanco- es hora de divertirnos de verdad.

La gatita le hizo una señal al chico lobo y ambos salieron corriendo, alejándose del resto.

—Debo vigilar que no metan la pata. -dijo de pronto Kido antes de ir detrás de los otros chicos para alcanzarlos.

—Esos dos son unos problemáticos. -Shintaro soltó su cuarto suspiro de esa noche- En fin~ ¿seguimos pidiendo dulces? -se giró a ver a su amigo peliblanco, pero no lo encontró- ¿Eh? ¿Y Konoha?

—¡¿Dónde está Konoha-sama?! -preguntó Hiyori dramáticamente.

—¿No estaba contigo? -le cuestionó Seto al azabache.

—¡Estaba detrás de mi!

—¿Dónde se habrá metido? -Hibiya miraba por todas partes en busca de dicho chico.

* * *

><p>—Muy bien... esta es la primera casa que nos negó dulces. -Leía Kano en un cuaderno donde lo había anotado- Según el señor es diabético y por eso no tenía. ¡Los dulces son para nosotros, no para él!<p>

—Ya no saben que excusas inventar. -Ene sacó un globo de pintura y observó la casa con sonrisa traviesa. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás para agarrar impulso cuando terminó chocando con alguien- ¿Eh? -se giró y ahí vio al alto peliblanco que los había seguido.

—¿Konoha? ¿Qué haces aquí? -le interrogó Kano.

—Dijeron que iban a divertirse y yo quise venir para divertirme con ustedes.

—Mmmm... No lo sé. -la peliazul empezó a caminar alrededor del chico, observándole de arriba a abajo- no pareces un chico malo.

—Dejalo, Ene. Seguro nos sera de ayuda. -Kano sacó un rollo de papel higiénico y se lo dio a Konoha- lanza esto a la casa y ve si puedes alcanzar el tejado.

Konoha asintió y siguiendo las ordenes del rubio, lanzó el rollo con gran fuerza, haciendo que este cayera en el tejado.

—¡Vaya, lo logró! -dijo Ene con asombro- creo que si nos servirás después de todo. -la más baja lanzó el globo de pintura que tenia en la mano, haciendo una gran mancha morada en la casa.

—Justo en el blanco. -Kano empezó a lanzar varios huevos podridos.

Así siguieron los tres delincuentes, yendo de casa en casa, adornándolas con pintura, huevos y papel higiénico. Divirtiéndose como nunca, incluso el mismo Konoha, aunque lo que el albino disfrutaba era estar cerca de la gatita de azul.

—Muy bien, esta es la ultima casa. -el chico lobo preparó los últimos globos de pintura que les quedaban.

—Genial. Traje algo preparado para el trabajo final. -la peliazul sacó unas pistolas de agua detrás de su disfraz, solo que en vez de agua, las pistolas tenían una extraña combinación de salsa de tomate con chocolate, convirtiéndolo en un líquido que al manchar era difícil de limpiar.

—¡Woow, que astuto! -comentó Kano con asombro.

Ene se limitó en sonreír a su amigo y al alto peliblanco, el cual igual le correspondió el gesto.

Empezaron a lanzar sus proyectiles a la casa, cuando accidentalmente uno de los globos dio contra una ventana de la casa, rompiéndola.

—Ay no... -Konoha dio unos pasos hacia atrás asustado, pues había sido un proyectil suyo el que había roto dicha ventana.

—Es mejor que nos vayamos antes de que el dueño se despierte. -aconsejó Ene.

—No te preocupes, el dueño no está. -dijo Kano mientras seguía lanzando globos despreocupado.

—Espera... Se supone que solo dañamos las casas que no nos dieron dulces, pero esta persona no hizo nada.

—Claro que sí hizo algo. -el chico lobo frunció el ceño- cuando tenía seis años, el estúpido viejo que vive aquí me quito mi pelota favorita y nunca me la devolvió. Cuando vuelva de sus vacaciones y vea como quedo su casa deseara nunca haberse metido conmigo.

—Esta loco. -comentó Konoha con su voz neutral. Ene le respaldó.

—¿Van ayudarme o no?

—No. -sentenció la mayor- Konoha, tira ese globo.

Konoha no dudo en obedecer a Ene y tiró el globo, pero no al suelo, sino a la casa, justamente cuando el dueño de esta salía, dándole en la cara.

—¡Malditos mocosos delincuentes! ¡Llamare a la policía!

—¡¿N-No dijiste que estaba de vacaciones?! -Le espetó la peliazul al otro chico.

—¡E-eso es lo que creí!

—¡Y ahora va a llamar a la policía!

—Solo dice eso para intimidarnos. No te preocupes.

Al terminar de decir eso, las luces rojas y azules de una patrulla hicieron que Kano se tragara sus palabras.

—¡¿Cómo llegaron tan pronto?!

Ninguno de los tres jóvenes se quedó para averiguarlo. Kano salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, mientras que Konoha tomaba a Ene de su cintura y salio huyendo llevando a la chica cargada.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Bájame, impostor! ¡Bájame, ahora! -exclamaba Ene, ciertamente avergonzada, mientras era llevada por Konoha- ¡Todo esto es tu culpa por lanzar ese globo!

—Solo hice lo que me dijiste que hiciera. -Konoha se notaba desanimado por las palabras crueles de la chica.

—¡Pues si eres tan obediente detente AHORA!

Konoha frenó como Ene le dijo, pero inevitablemente se tropezó, cayendo entre los arbustos junto con Ene, terminando en una posición incómoda, con la chica gato abajo y la momia encima de ella.

La patrulla pasó por la calle donde Konoha y Ene estaban escondidos, por lo que ninguno se movió hasta que ya no escucharon nada, pero incluso así, el chico no se quitaba de encima de la peliazul.

—Tienes unos lindos ojos, Ene-chan...

-Je~ gracias, Konoha-kun. -sonrió nerviosa- m-me gusta tu marca bajo el ojo.

—Es de nacimiento. -contestó él, sin quitar su vista magenta de la joven.

Sintiéndose cohibida, Ene desvío su mirada de la de Konoha.

—Tal vez sea idea mía, pero pareciera que nunca habías salido a pedir dulces en una noche de brujas.

—Así es... -contestó Konoha de inmediato.

Las cejas de Ene se arquearon con sorpresa.

—¿Por qué?

—Mis padres... a ellos no les gusta este tipo de cosas. Creen que es una pérdida de tiempo, así que nunca me dejaron salir a pedir dulces, ni cuando pequeño.

—Oh vaya...

—¿Qué hay de tus padres, Ene-chan? -Konoha ladeo levemente la cabeza- No los vi cuando fuimos a tu casa.

—Ellos murieron. -Ene dejo escapar aquellas palabras con total normalidad- la mujer que les atendió, ella es mi abuela. Vivo con ella desde ya hace más de diez años. Es como una madre para mí.

—Lamento la muerte de tus padres.

—Y yo lamento que los tuyos sean idiotas. -El peliblanco rió un poco. Ene pensó que tenía una linda sonrisa- También lamento las cosas que te dije hace un rato. Yo no soy así en realidad. Supongo que estaba nerviosa y fui algo cruel, lo siento. -se disculpó ella con sinceridad.

—No tienes que disculparte, no estoy molesto.

—¿Ah, no? -Konoha negó- pero igual... creo que te he dado una mala primera impresión.

—Nada de eso. -el peliblanco empezó a jugar con los mechones azules de Ene y volvió a mirarla directamente a los ojos- me has gustado desde el instante en que te vi.

—¿Q-Qué? ¿Gustar? ¿P-pero de que estas hablando?

Konoha no contestó, simplemente acortó la poca distancia que había entre él y Ene, hasta que sus labios se encontraron con los ajenos.

* * *

><p>—¡¿Dónde están Konoha y Ene?! -Kido tomaba a su novio del cuello de su disfraz y lo sacudía salvajemente.<p>

—N-no lo sé... Yo salí corriendo cuando llegó la patrulla. Creí que estaban detrás de mí.

—¡¿Patrulla?! ¡¿En qué problema se metieron ahora?!

Todos estaban bastante preocupados por la ausencia de los dos jóvenes desaparecidos. Ene podía defenderse sola, era pequeña pero pegaba tan duro como Kido. Por su lado, Konoha intimidaba con su gran altura, además de que también contaba con una fuerza increíble. Pero incluso teniendo esos detalles en cuenta, no disminuía la preocupación de sus amigos.

—Ninguno de los dos contesta las llamadas. -dijo Shintaro, quien traía el móvil pegado a la oreja desde hace rato, queriendo localizar a los desaparecido.

—¡Ahí están! -exclamó de pronto Mary, mientras apuntaba a lo lejos.

Tal como la menor había dicho, Konoha y Ene llegaban caminando donde sus amigos. Los dos parecían estar bien, pero había algo raro en el rostro de uno de ellos.

—¿Konoha, donde estaban? -le interrogó el disfrazado de vampiro.

—Nos escondíamos de la policía. -contestó con tranquilidad mientras comía de su paleta.

—Entonces es cierto que les persiguió una patrulla...

—¿Ene-chan, estas bien? -Momo notó que su amiga peliazul estaba bastante roja- ¿será que te has enfermado al igual que Ayano?

—N-no, no es nada de eso. Solo quiero irme a casa. -respondió algo enojada y mientras evitaba topar su mirada con la del albino.

—Sí, ya es tarde, es mejor que nos vayamos. -Seto cargó a Mary en su espalda y ambos se despidieron, para luego retirarse.

—Nosotros igual nos vamos. -dijo Hibiya, mientras tomaba la mano de Hiyori, pero esta se la arrebata y le daba sus bolsas de dulces para que cargará.

—¡Adiós, Momo-sama y Konoha-sama! -se despidió la pequeña diablilla y se retiró junto con el angelito.

—Ene-chan, te acompañamos a tu casa ya que queda cerca de la nuestra. -ofreció amablemente Kido.

La peliazul -que aún seguía roja- asintió y se fue junto con la danchou y Kano.

Al final solo quedaron los hermanos Kisaragi y Konoha, como en un principio. Así llegaron y así se fueron.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué te ha parecido tu primer Halloween, Konoha-kun? -preguntó Momo.

—Divertido, peligroso y dulce.

—¿Dices dulce por todos los caramelos, chocolates y paletas que te comiste? -Shintaro arqueó una ceja al hacer esa pregunta.

—No. -contestó Konoha y alzó la mirada para ver que ya había llegado a su casa- por los labios de Ene.

—¿Qué? -dijeron los hermanos Kisaragi a la vez.

—Buenas noches. -se despidió el peliblanco antes de entrar a su casa, dejando a una Momo y un Shintaro atónitos.

—¿A-acaso él y Ene se habrán...?

—N-no. -contestó Shintaro automáticamente- no lo creo.

—¿Pues sabes que creo yo? -su hermano le miró con curiosidad- creo que esta fue la mejor noche que Konoha haya experimentado en su vida.

Shintaro sonrió.

—Pienso igual.

* * *

><p><em>Espero les haya gustado :3<em>

_Con respecto a los dulces en forma de botella de Coca-Cola, cuando era pequeña esos eran unos dulces que solias encontrar en las piñatas XDD no recuerdo el nombre del dulce (o si aun existan) pero estaban buenos uwu_

_En fin, dejen sus reviews para ver que les ha parecido ;DD_

_Nos leemos pronto. Bye bye nwn)/_

**_Atte: Mitsui Neko_**


End file.
